Pear Shaped Lover
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: Pear Shaped: A British term meaning something has gone terribly wrong... [Cole/Fem!Trevelyn!Mage] AU!DarkFic.
1. Chapter 1

"Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb."

- Sue Grafton, _I is for Innocent_

_Chapter One:_

_Those Troublesome Tuesdays_

* * *

><p>The world had been sad since Tuesday.<p>

Emel couldn't remember where she had heard that saying from but it was true. The world seemed to have ended on that Tuesday or rather it was a cumulative effort of an entire lifetime that seemed to be crumbling before her eyes.

-but isn't that the reaction that most youths have with a seemingly hopeless infatuation.

Emel had always had a very unnatural curiosity when it came to spirits and demons. The world of the fade was like a veritable wonderland of ever changing landscapes that needed to be discovered. Growing up in the circle at Oswick she knew she would have to keep her obsession a secret. The Templars and head mages wouldn't take kindly to a noble mage with such an obsession. In fact, they would just as soon label her as some wannabe Tevintor and string her up by her neck. If they were to be truly cruel they would simply make her just another Tranquil.

"Tranquil never say no," a Templar once said a little louder than he should have. As a child she had little understanding of what they were saying but now that she was older...

Little, unpleasant shivers were sent down Emel's spine just thinking about it.

So the dirty blonde played her part as the very attentive student drinking the drivel that spilled from old, dry, cracked lips. Words that had been rehearsed for so many centuries they could be nothing more than the original.

So when the Mages in Kirkwall rebelled Emel was hopeful. When the mages of the white spire held their conclave and decided for circles that were in control of themselves, Emel was ecstatic. Then finally when Emel killed the last Templar that separated herself from her gilded cage did she truly feel liberated.

The conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes was surely to bring some headway in the ongoing battle between the mages and the Templars. After the sudden death (meaning homicide) of "The Great" Lord Seeker Lambert many of the mages believed that a middle ground could not be reached.

Of course they were right; they just didn't know how right they were.

When the explosion happened and the breach opened it had been a Tuesday. It had been the next Tuesday when they labeled her a "prisoner" upon her waking up and dragged her up a mountain to close the breach they claimed she made.

So if one must ask, of course the world had been sad since Tuesday and every other day since then.

The only thing that seemed to make the world brighter was the friends she had met along the way. It didn't take long for her to start flirting up Cullen -because despite his Templar past he did have a great ass- or to start sharing drinks with Bull and his chargers. It also didn't take long for her to start sharing tales of exploit and adventure with Varric while they played a few quick games of wicked grace. Soon long talks with Vivienne about a future of mages in the chantry running things was as much a scheduled event as idle gossip with Dorian.

Even though she seemed to get along with all of her companions it was alarming how instantaneous "The Herald of Andraste" became friends with the elven mage, Solas. Like a spark that starts a flame his tales of the fade seemed to spark Emel's curiosity. Having had so little experience and knowledge in how to properly interact with spirits of the fade she would seek out the elf at all hours of the day in her quest for knowledge. Soon it became clear to him the depths of her fascination and it gave him solace to find someone much like himself. The two studied the rifts and the "contents" that poured out of them including bits and pieces of spirits that they took with them as well as ancient ruins. For a while Emel was satisfied with the way life was. As "The Herald of Andraste" she had access to more information and research then she could have dreamed of in the circle and was never questioned nor punished for it. After she had sided with the mages and closed the breach, life seemed fulfilling. She had everything she could have wanted as a free mage with little consequence and all was good.

That was until Haven went under attack.

She could remember the first time she saw "him." The smell of blood and death permeated the air as they opened the door having heard his call. Dead bodies littered the ground but as they stared, weapons in hand, and he stood before them calmly.

"They've come to kill you."

Cole warned them of the elder one but Emel was more interested in him. The way he talked and acted was too bizarre for it to be just another human but sure enough the elder one stood on the edge of a cliff face looking down on them with his Templar army ready for battle. All of the questions Emel wanted to ask but dare not- due to the severity of the situation- pulled at her as she watched the Chancellor Roderick and the strange blonde disappear deeper into the chantry.

When they reached Skyhold Emel practically leapt for joy at seeing the strange boy again scouring the battlements. It seemed that Solas was the first to sense his presence and his hovering led to the attention of Vivienne and Cassandra. When left with the option of letting the spirit stay -which was confirmed by Solas at the time- Emel all but jumped to the answer- in her own way- and despite Coles morbid sense of kindness she accepted him into her inner circle. That was under the condition that The Inquisitor was to watch over Cole to make sure he didn't do anything detrimental to their cause or harmful to their people.

It didn't take long for her to hear of the strange things compassion had done in his attempts to help. Mint, cheese, plums and turnips went missing from the kitchen pantries as well as the daggers from the belts of soldiers. Soon Emel found herself on a veritable treasure hunt to find out why and every time she found the answer she was rewarded with answers to her questions about him and spirits. Cole said it made her happy this way, "Like a child playing a game for treats." He had been right and soon she began spending more time with the spirit and was soon neglecting a few card games or scheduled talks with the rest of her inner circle. Vivienne much to her credit claimed it was an "unnatural infatuation" and Solas watched with wary eyes. Emel on the other hand had always had chaste thoughts about the lonesome boy merely taking curiosity in his nature. That was until their battle at adamant.

Solace and Cole were upset with her. Solas went on about the problems with giving a single order to much influence or power. Cole merely looked at her as though she had stabbed him in the back. She knew he was afraid of the Wardens at adamant, the mages who could bind spirits and demons. Since then he had been avoiding her adamantly (go figure.) The inquisitor had searched all over Skyhold for the disappearing boy. It tore her up on the inside and many of her friends began to take notice of her unusual behavior as she seemed to scan every nook and cranny of every room she walked into.

"Perhaps he wants to be alone?" Dorian would say reassuringly, believing she was feeling guilty, while Blackwall tried to reassure that, "It was probably for the best."

"You should be wary of demons," Vivienne would warn her while Sera would blurt, "Sodding good riddance, that!"

Varric was much the same as Emel, worried for their friend but tight lipped enough about his emotions that he wouldn't say much of anything on the subject. It wasn't until she found Cole- who was practically harassing poor Solas- in the courtyard following the very annoyed elf did she realize his state of mind.

"But you like demons!"

"I enjoy the company of _spirits. _Yes, which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings." Solas stopped as Cole rushed in front of the mage blocking his path.

"It isn't abuse if I ask!"

"Not always true." The mage retorted standing firmly to his beliefs and becoming exasperated with the spirits stubborn attitude. "Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic."

It was at this time Emel felt the need to intervene. The Duo immediately took notice as Cole marched over to her. She could tell by his face how frustrated and fearful he had become over the issue as he all but tattled on the other mage.

"He won't bind me. He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help."

Emel looked to her elven friend and then to the spirit as confusion played her features. "After what happened at Adamant, why would you want Solas to bind you?"

"He has to! If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Will! Like the Warden Mages! and then..." Cole wandered away from his companions and they listened to his frightful murmurs intently from a short distance away.

"I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

"Cole," Emel said reassuringly placing as a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Any of those mages could do the same to any one of us."

"You should ask Solas to bind you, too. And then someone can bind him."

"Solas?" Emel said looking to her peer for guidance.

The elf sighed, shaking his head.

"I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages. _A Spirit_ wearing an amulet of the unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well. The resources of the inquisition could be used to find such a talisman."

"Good." Cole said immediately leaving the small group. "They will not take me."

As the two mages watched compassion slip away Emel's shoulders slumped. Finally she found Cole and then he stomps away without even looking her way.

"He is still rather troubled." Solas finally said breaking the silence.

"That much is obvious." Emel retorted looking up at the clear sky. "Are you? I haven't spoken to you in some time, Solas."

"I am better. While I do not agree with your decision I cannot be upset with you for long. Everyone placed the choice in your hands. I only hope it does not come back to haunt you."

"You believe it will?"

Solas looked towards the human female beside him. The Inquisitor noted the sad and sullen look that hung on the corners of his eyes making them look older than usual. "If people weren't half as predictable as they seem, I wouldn't."

Emel could see that if they didn't change topic; Solas would most likely end up running to his study.

"So what are these Rivaini talisman's?" Emel always knew Solas's weakness was knowledge. Get the elf on an intellectual topic and it always improved his mood.

"It's just as I have said. They protect summoned spirits from rival mages. They normally look like small pins or pendants, but have become uncommon after Andraste drove back The Tevintar Imperium. However I have heard of collectors who still harbor them as treasures from times of old. Perhaps you could have Lelianna or Josephine start there."

Emel nodded her head and made her way to the Tavern.

"Where are you going?" Solas called after her.

"To the tavern, Cole should be there." If the spirit of compassion wanted his amulet so badly he would be somewhere nearby where she could find him. As she climbed the two stories to where his hiding place was she found that instead of his usual spot by the railings where he watched he was crouched in a corner staring at his pants, fingers playing with the fringe.

"Cole?" Emel slowly made her way to the spirit sensing his somber mood.

"Why didn't you banish them?"

"Cole, you didn't have to experience the blight-" Emel began to say before she was interrupted.

"You didn't either!" Cole said jumping up and startling Emel. "Safe, content, and well kept. It was the Ferelden mages who fought not you!"

Emel took a few steps back unused to Coles sudden emotional outbursts being turned on her. "Cole, calm down. Listen to my voice. Look into my mind, my soul. You'll understand why I did it but you have to listen."

A few moments passed as Cole closed his eyes leaving Emel to miss his startling blues. "Curiosity plays at the edges as tiny fingers grasp stone walls, silent, and full of mystery. You watch as they drag in dirty mages, wounded, terrified. Time passes and their screams haunt the midnight hours a hollow echo of past battles. All of them are frightened, emptied by old songs that fill them, in the dark spaces where light once resided lays fear. A dead body hangs from the banister, face various shades of purple and blue like his robes. His neck as broken and bruised as his soul and the long scarf sister Florentine made was his release. A Love to fight the nightmares and send him to the makers side." Cole shivered as he opened his eyes, a feverish look clung to them. "It's too bright to look any further."

"I know." Emel said as she took one of his pale hands. "They were Ferelden circle mages. After they're tower was attacked by blood magic a few were forced into other circles. That way they could be watched over more closely. They survived demons, abominations, darkspawn and an archdemon. Much of it was due to a lack of Grey Wardens, from the stories there were only two in all of Ferelden. The rest had been killed and they alone brought an entire nation from the brink of destruction."

A long silence sat between them drowning out the laughter and noise of the tavern below. Emel sat and stared at the palm of Coles hand as she looked at the indents and wrinkles in his skin. To the eye he looked so human and yet everything she knew told her differently.

"The stories make you happy. Tales told to small children to give them hope in heroes who stand in shining, golden armor." He wretched the hand from her grasp and placed both on her shoulders causing her to look at him in the face. "But they hurt people, Emel. They hurt sprirts too. And they **will** hurt more."

Cole could sense Emel clam up within herself, tired of arguing with him on the subject but he wouldn't budge. He had to help her see. Cole had to help her understand why he was upset. He wanted to help and the wardens wanted to help, but their helping hurt people. It never helped anyone. He couldn't understand why she felt hope in that, and why her fear of another blight would cause her to stray from caring for the people they hurt.

"I don't always know the right words to say- it's hard- but if they hurt anyone again." A long pause filled the air as Coles features darkened. "I will kill them and you will have to as well. Just like you will have to kill me if I turn into the other Cole again. A demon. A Monster."

Emel couldn't look at him anymore. He knew she hated this, but he had to. He always had to push her. Always try to make her answer the right way and he was tired of her evading the question.

"No."

"No?" Cole Tasted the word on his mouth not enjoying the bitterness he felt. "But you have too!" For the first time since he had met the dirty blonde in the snowy mountains where Haven laid had he ever seen her look at him so angrily. He wasn't even a demon of rage and yet he could feel white hot anger licking at his skin from where he touched her until it seemed to burn her up instantly. All of her anger seemed to swallow her whole and then he sensed it. Ice cold, he flinched away staring at her wide eyed from beneath his wide brimmed hat. Despair.

"I'll find your talisman but I will not do that. You will not place that burden on me spirit!" Once again Cole flinched, this time from her tone, as he watched her turn on heel. When she was gone he walked back to the corner were she found him and began griping the brim of his hat. Tugging it down so it was lower then normal as he rocked himself back and forth unsure whether to wash clean of the terrible emotion he was feeling. But he wouldn't. Cole never washed himself clean of any memories involving the woman. The memories he cherished were of her. Warm and accepting, much like Solas, but she always sought him out more instead of the other way around.

She came to the Tavern to make him feel better instead of him helping her, and just as backwards but wrong, he seemed to hurt her.

Now he was left with a feeling he knew was stirring up his insides and making him feel ashamed. Cole still knew the wardens were bad for what they did but now he felt guilty about it and it didn't make sense. He wanted Emel to reassure him she would kill him. When she said "no" he had been disappointed, but sad after he saw the pain it caused her. How could emotions get so mixed up. Slowly he stood and decided he would ask Varric what he should do. The Spirit had already bothered Solas enough for one day. Besides, Varric was more of a people person anyway.

* * *

><p>Emel had bee pondering over the war table when Leliana finally came. The spymaster had acquired information on a Jewelry collector who was known for his wide range of exotic trinkets and baubles.<p>

"If he just so happened to miss a piece I am sure no one would be the wiser." The red head claimed with a mischievous smirk towards the Herald. "Shall I send out my scouts to procure the item?"

"Yes," Emel said firmly "But this time I will be going with them."

Leliana's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth practically hit the floor. "You want to- but surely my men can procure the amulet without you. Wouldn't you want to take some of your inner circle with you? It would be completely inefficient!"

"I don't care." Emel said pounding her fist on the table. "And no, I will not take my inner circle with me, not this time. I need a moment to collect my thoughts but it can't be here. If it makes you feel better send your best scouts but I will retrieve this amulet myself."

Leliana was about to argue but seeing the state of the inquisitions leader she thought better of it. Josephine would have a cow if she found out but she knew their Inquisitor was no novice when it came to stealth. Mages always had to be outside the line of fire. Though they were not quite as quick footed as the rogues, they more than made up for it in their ability to blend in with their surroundings and staying out of harms way.

"Alright, I will send the best agents I have on hand but you must be careful. The political ramifications if you get caught will be dire. Not to mention what could happen to you if you are caught as the Venatori would no doubt pay a handsome price for your head and well- your hand." Leliana said pointing to the Heralds right hand

"Understood," Emel said to the spymaster, leaving the war room to change into her light armor.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, just a random fan baby I am releasing into the world. I love dark stories so this one will be quite dark. It will not follow the Inquisition story line (except for a few bits and pieces of the main quest) because it all goes south from here on. I admittedly got the idea from professoranesthesia who wrote "Making a Monster" which is a totally kick ass one shot but she also did "The Forgotten Boys Crush" so of course it was amazing! So the original concept isn't so original but I think it will be an interesting change of pace.

Also the "it had been sad since Tuesday" was the beginning of a short story called _A Very Old Man with Enormous Wings _by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. It is considered to be one of the best opening sentences of all time for such a nonsensical yet descript story. We read it in my Writers Comp. II class and I love it! tHE cover art is from creaturesfromdreams on tumblr, it's so sad!

Read and review please! Attention whores and what not!

Oh and for anyone who reads "Still Here: which is my other Fic. don't worry I am going to continue it soon. I am just having a hard time with the next chapter that's all. lol


	2. Chapter 2

"And the monsters wait, watching, hoping for me to let my walls come down and welcome them in. They hide in the shadows beckoning my name and whispering evil lies into my ears as I sleep." -Anon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Desire and Obsession; you are just the same.

* * *

><p>Their "little" infiltration had taken a turn for the worst. The little soiree of the Duke that Leliana had sent her to in order to get to "Duke M's" private collection had taken a turn for the worst. Apparently the Duke had a vast collection of exotic and ancient artifacts that the Venatori had sniffed out. Lillith, Kress, and Seth were the names of the scouts Leliana had sent with Emel and all of them proved their worth. Fighting through demons and mages alike it took them the better part of the evening before they made it to the Dukes private wing. She left Seth with Lillith who received a rather nasty blow from a despair demon. That left Kress to search for the amulet in the western section of the manor. Emel had taken it upon herself to venture eastward. Stepping over countless corpses that had previously been undead minions, Emel began to wonder if their wasn't some greater menace in their midst. After all, most of the Venatori had either fled or were dead at this point yet Emel could sense a much darker magic. As though it were alive it seemed to seep into the walls, the floors, and watch every step she took.<p>

Emel had found she missed her usual party. Finding it childish that she had left any of them behind. However, Emel needed a moment to breath without any of their judgmental comments weighing down on her conscience. It was lonely but she wanted, no- needed to get the job done without worrying if someone was going to hate her for it later. Her mind drifted to the spirit who had left her feeling so somber throughout this ordeal. It worried her to think of what would happen if he was bound to some Venatori asshole. It was then as the Inquisitor crossed the threshold into the Dukes private collection that she heard a voice like silk tell her differently.

"Why do you worry so much." The voice said accentuating every syllable. Emel looked over to a corner where a rather old and lavish chair sat atop a pedestal with a demon lounging upon it. "After all, if you bind the boy first he'll never be able to turn on you."

"Desire demon," Emel took her staff and struck the ground causing the room to shake. It was an action Solas often chided her about as being brutish; but it was a display of power and a warning of strength Emel wished to display.

The demon threw her head back and laughed before looking at Emel with a sultry gaze, shaking her finger. "Tsk, tsk. I'm a lover, not a fighter." With practiced grace the desire demon stood from its perch before making its way to the blonde. "And it's not a fight I'm after."

"I have nothing to offer demon and I want nothing from you." The blunt tone in Emel's voice showed what little interest she in playing these games and the demon stopped short of a couple paces from the fiery woman. Placing its long, taloned hands on perfectly proportioned hips it sized it's prey.

"You're right, you personally you have nothing I want. Yet, you have a potential I desire." Emel's brow furrowed as she thought over the demons words.

"What do you mean?"

The demon smirked at the young woman before taking another tentative step. "Yes, I admit. I am a demon of desire. However, I do not desire power, wealth, or love. Their is only one thing I desire and you can give it to me."

Emel took a step back eyeing up the predator before her. It was never wise to talk to demons and many of her friends would be yelling at her right now because of it. "Speak demon or be gone."

"Alright, I will give you a valuable piece of information about the amulet you seek." The demon continued its trek about the room picking up a random piece of jewelry and eyeing it with disinterest. "The amulet will let that spirit of compassion you care for become invulnerable to binding, that is true. However the amulet only works if he has nothing already binding him."

"Well that much is obvious!" Emel scoffed already getting the gist of things. For some reason the demon wanted Emel to bind Cole to herself and the mage was determined to ignore its insinuations. Demons often got into the heads of their prey, finding a weak spot and using it against them.

"I don't think it is, or you would be consider what I am telling you." The demon chuckled lowly as the blonde stiffened. "Yes, little one. I know. You want the boy to yourself. A forbidden fruit within your grasp, a part of the fade you can take with you. Guide you. Talk to you. Maybe even one day love you but that is not how spirits of compassion work. Spirits of compassion experience no complex emotions like the selfish love felt between two mortals. The concept is to much for them to grasp. The kind of love you want is beyond his understanding as he is."

Emel gripped her staff as her knuckles turned white. It was one thing, to think about the truth, and another to hear it. A part of her always knew Cole could never be _that_...

-but he could, couldn't he?

"You don't know Cole." Emel said her voice shaking with anger. "He is more than any ordinary spirit."

"The only thing keeping him here is a sense of obligation!" The demon roared with laughter throwing the jeweled necklace it had been tampering with across the room. Jewels scattering as they broke free of their placing's and landing at Emels feet.

"What do you mean?" Emel whispered.

The demon smirked. "The boy was brought into this world by an apostate mage. Dying alone in the dark; a spirit of compassion came and saved him. Spirits are forgetful but failure sticks to them. The Cole you want, wants nothing more than to avenge the apostate he mimics but that would make him something more." The demon walked across the room and past Emel as the mage moved out of the way. Breaking a glass case the demon reached in and pulled out a pendent that fit easily within her palm. "Break the amulet and take it back to Skyhold. When the elven mage tries to use it and your spirit friend falters take him to the village in Redcliff. Their will be a man making a deal just outside the city with a dwarf from the merchants guild. That will be when you strike. Set the spirit free and bind him to yourself."

"I'm not binding him." Emel said as she stared at the amulet in the demons hand. If she could get to it, she could leave this place.

"Alright" the demon said tossing the amulet to Emel who caught it midair. "Take it to the boy. It still won't work unless you confront the man outside of Redcliff village. The elven mage will follow and when he does he will convince the boy to forget. He will forget about you and cross over to the fade. When that happens he will slip through your fingers forever." With that the demon vanished into thin air leaving the distraught mage to her own machinations.

Emel stood in silence for a long time thinking over what the demon told her. After all Solas had a special place in his heart for spirits and the fade. One that was more curious and understanding than her own selfish desires. Even though Emel would never admit it out loud she held Cole in a very special place in her heart. He never judged Emel for her being a mage. He didn't care about looks or origin. Cole cared about everyone in his own special way and always, **always **wanted to help. He was gentle and shy and- perfect. She didn't care if he was underweight or he had a small gap in his teeth. Despite it all he made her comfortable to be in her own skin. It was more than anyone had done for her before.

She couldn't let him go.

Heavy with troubled thoughts she made her way back to Seth and Lillith. Kress seemed to have returned a few moments before. With everyone there the group made their way towards Skyhold. Nights were filled with self doubt and despair seemed to swallow Emel, whispering dangerous things in her ear. Fear was powerful, that much was clear at adamant but even the demon of Fear had never bothered her the way Desire had.

During every mages harrowing they are thrown into the realm of a demon they were potentially susceptible too. Emel had faced her demon already, another demon of Desire- but that time- in that place. The demon had offered her sanctuary in the fade in exchange for her own body. It was typical and Emel was completely uninterested knowing exactly what laid ahead of her and the consequences. Now, she didn't. The cards had been laid out before her and she didn't even know how to play the game. The Templars and head Mages were right in assuming she was weak against her desires. Despair and Pride were everyone's weaknesses but desire, or better yet, Emel's obsession had always been her downfall.

It was the night before the group reached Skyhold that Emel had made her final decision.

As her entourage entered the fortress of skyhold they were greeted by Dennet who quickly took the reins of her steed. After dismissing the scouts she headed up to the tavern where she knew Cole would be waiting. Skimming through worried companions- who happened to be gathered playing a game of wicked grace- she made her way to the third floor where Cole normally hid. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Cole sat their fidgeting as Emel pulled the amulet from her pocket.

"Do you want to try it on?" Emel asked tentatively passing the amulet to the spirit. He looked it over and shook his head furiously.

"Yes, but not here. I like it here. We need somewhere we can go in case things get sharp."

Nodding her head the mage followed the spirit as they made their way passed curious stares and into Skyhold's main hall. Solas sat in his study going over old tomes but quickly set them aside as he saw the two enter.

"Good, you found one of the amulets. We were worried for you, Inquisitor. Leliana told us you ventured out on your own." Emel stood silently for a moment as Solas' gaze turned quizzical. Something was different, the elf could tell, but aside from physical differences he couldn't tell exactly what it was. Her eyes had lost their usual shimmer of splendid curiosity and instead they looked dull and full of burden. "Are you alright Inquisitor?"

Emel wasn't sure what to say but she needn't bother as Cole chimed in. "She hurts but helping hurts more. She sees the strings that pull me, eyes like raisins in a stale cookie."

Solas turned to the Inquisitor worry across his features.

"I'm fine." Emel dismissed. "There were Venatori at the Dukes mansion. By the time we got there the place was in chaos."

Solas nodded his head in understanding. "It's a good thing you found it then." Taking the amulet from Cole, the elf studied the artifact. "It's rather simple really. You put the amulet on and I charge it with magic."

"Alright." Compassion nodded as Solas pined the amulet to Cole's patched and weathered shirt. "Now everyone stand back." Heeding the elf's word the two watched as the elf raised his hand, magic charging within his palm. A few seconds went by-

Then a few seconds turned into a minute. Then a minute turned into two...

"Why isn't this working?" Solas muttered out in frustration, his brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" Cole shuddered out, his voice cracking. "You said if we got the amulet it would work." In desperation Cole roughly took Solas by the arm. An action that left the elven apostate on the defensive.

"Peace, Cole. I meant what I said." Solas replied ripping himself from the spirits grip and taking a few steps back. "The amulet should work."

"Then maybe it's not _the_ amulet! Maybe Emel grabbed the wrong one!"

"No, it is the same amulet used by the Rivaini mages of old but something's wrong." Solas turned to Emel hoping for answers but when he looked something clicked. His mouth slightly ajar and eyes squinting as though he could barely see the hint of something he hadn't before. Emel stood between the two a look of subtle sadness that dulled her usually fiery demeanor.

"I don't..." Emel choked unsure of what to say. "Excuse me." Turning on heel she left the room leaving the Elf with more questions than answers. It didn't take long for Solas to realize that Cole had left as well leaving the amulet tossed on the floor. Making his way back to his desk Solas sat in silence his eyes closed and hands interlocked. Suddenly the words he had spoken to the Inquisitor before seemed like some sort of dramatic irony. "If only people weren't half as predictable as they seem." Solas muttered.

Emel had all but ran to the battlements in a teary eyed mess. The adult felt a small child under that penetrating gaze and why shouldn't she. Not only had she turned on both of her friends by consorting with a demon but now she carried a guilt all her own.

However the woman wasn't left to stew in her own misery for long as someone grabbed her and roughly shove her into a nearby wall.

"Cole!" Emel yelped, startled but was silenced as rough calloused hands covered her mouth.

"Shh, if you yell people will hear you." Cole gave the blonde woman a moment to calm down before removing his hand.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Emel asked carefully eyeing the spirit. Compassion stood his mouth opening and closing as moments passed. Finally Cole spoke and his words left a feeling of dread that coiled in the Inquisitors stomach.

"I want you to bind me."

* * *

><p>AN: Bad, Inquisitor! Very bad! Lol. Emel isn't very bright is she? Consorting with demons and heeding their words. Now poor Cole is more distraught then ever and Solas is suspicious. *sigh* Sadly this is all you guys are getting this week. The next two chapters I have planned are going to be so much fun to write compared to this one. Lots of drama and Cole and the Inquisitor and dark smutty things! I can't wait!

Now tell me, what do you think? Is the Inquisitor an ass for what she did? What do you think is going to happen to Cole and what will Solas do now? I'm excited aren't you!

Read/Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Death is not the greatest loss. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live." ~ Norman Cousins

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Beware to All You Pear Shaped Beings and Forgotten Creatures

* * *

><p>The icy winds wiped across Emel's face as both she and Cole rode out into the night. Emel knew what she was doing was wrong. With things as they were now, the mages nerves were so frayed it was hard to make any logical decisions. The thought of regret was so high that Emel let her emotions get the better of her. If they executed it properly they could make it to Redcliff before the nights end and it wouldn't take long for them to reach Skyhold early the next day. Sore and tired Emel whipped the reins for the beast to go faster but regretted it as Cole whispered into her ear about the horses physical state.<p>

"Heart beating, white hot pain flashes through him, signaling him on. But he can only go so fast, Emel."

"I know," the Inquisitor spoke, "but if we don't make schedule."

"Than they will know." Cole finished hugging the Inquisitor tighter causing Emel's hear skip a beat. "I understand."

The rest of the journey felt far from the hours long trek it had been the first time she made it across the Hinterlands. Dennet's stallions were indeed the best in Ferelden, probably even in all of Thedas, for their speed. By the time the duo saw the gates of Redcliff it had been well into the night. Their ride was all but spent so Emel immediately removed it's saddle and led it to the towns stables to rest and eat. Dennet would kill her but chances were Emel would either have to trade the horse in or push the poor thing hard to get back before anyone noticed they were gone. The mage didn't know the chances of getting the local stable master to cooperate this late at night but they had no choice.

"Why are we here?" Cole asked for the umpteenth time.

"We're _here _because whatever is _here _will help you."

"But how? How will this stop me from getting bound to blood mages?"

Emel sighed her hands shaking as she threaded them through honey locks.

"I don't know." Trying to find the right words without telling the man beside her the truth Emel turned to Cole and reached for his hand. "Cole, you trust me don't you?"

Cole fidgeted for a moment, watching his feet kick up a cloud of dirt as he nervously fidgeted. The spirit wasn't looking her in the eyes and Emel worried that he might know what she had done. What had really caused this but knew it couldn't be that or else Cole wouldn't have asked Emel to bind him to her. With her other hand the blonde gently steered his face so compassion was staring at her.

"You do, don't you?" For a long time she watched as he stared at her intently. He had to be looking into her thoughts. It felt as though Emel's heart had fallen into her feet before Cole made any move. Removing the mages hand from his face Cole gently embraced her. It wasn't for very long but it was probably the most intimate act Emel had ever shared with the spirit and when it was done Emel was left wanting more.

"I trust you." Cole answered his voice soft, gentle and unusually even for the emotional creature. It wasn't until he squeezed Emel's hand reassuringly that she realized they were even still linked. The mage knew she should probably be feeling remorse, bitter guilt that should be tearing her up from the inside but instead she felt courage. An undeserved comfort for someone as foul as she. Taking in a deep breath of air to clear her head Emel tried to remember what the demon told her.

A man making a deal, with a dwarf from the merchants guild, would be outside Redcliff.

The instructions were simple if not vague. The only issue was where to look first? The demon had told her that Cole was connected to this man in some way. Perhaps Cole was the compass that would lead them north...?

"Cole, I need you to focus. Is there anything here that pulls at you? Something that calls to you more than the hurting or helping of others."

"I don't know." Cole answered bewildered

"I need you to try. Can you do that for me? Tell me if you can sense something- well, wrong."

"I don't know if I can but I'll try." Compassion closed his eyes in concentration and Emel waited patiently. "I do sense something."

Letting go, Cole stumbled about with his eyes closed as he seemed to be trying to find the right direction. It almost reminded Emel of when hound dogs tried to find a specific scent but aside from looking cute the Inquisitor hoped he wouldn't fall on his face. As Emel fretted she began to hear the cryptic mumblings that assured her that perhaps her plan on having the spirit search out their mystery man wasn't such a bad idea. "Warm, soft blanket covering but it catches tears. I'm the wrong shape. There's something-" Emel knew they had found their man as Cole pointed out to a statue a hundred yards away. "There, that way."

Willing their feet to move both comrades moved towards the griffon statue as quietly as possible. Neither knew what to expect but when they saw the man in the light Emel's breath hitched. There they were, the dwarf and the man, talking in secrecy as the man excepted a little wooden box.

"There, that should get me through the month." As the man handed money to the dwarf to finalize their transaction Cole shot up from the dark marching towards the pair.

"Give me a moment." The said in hush tone as he dismissed the dwarf who seemed all to eager to leave. "May I help you?" The man called unsure of what to expect. Emel raced to catch up with Cole and could see the man more clearly. He was nothing but thick dress and a large mustache. Perhaps he looked good beneath all the clothes and hair but Emel couldn't tell as his garb seemed to cover most of him up.

"You-" Cole spoke shakily, his words carrying rage. Before Emel could react the spirit grabbed the mustached man by his head dress and forced him on his knees. "You killed me!"

The Inquisitor was shocked at her friends sudden display of aggression. "Cole!"

"What?" The man laughed. "I don't- I don't even know you." Playing it calm the man raised his hands in the air to show he was unarmed but Cole didn't ease up.

"You forgot! You locked me in the dungeon in the spire and you forgot and I died in the dark!" Cole cried startling both Emel and the stranger.

"The Spire-" the man whispered out as though recalling some long forgotten memory.

"Cole, stop!" Emel said grabbing his shirt and pulling him off the man. Giving the stranger time to break free and escape; Cole's eyes followed the man as he ran into the forest. "What are you doing?"

"He killed me! He killed me and now I have to kill him back!" Cole said turning his rage on Emel who was too emotionally drained to react.

"Before anyone kills anyone, Cole! I need to know what's going on!" Emel said trying to sooth her friend. "I can help, but you need to make more sense."

Rubbing his face in his hands Cole searched for the proper words. "A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell. Guts gripping in the dark dank. A captured apostate. They threw him into the spire at the dungeon of Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death. I came through to help and I- I couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

"Cole, I-" Emel was at a loss for words. Torn between tears and rage, Emel had heard of what happened to Cole before he joined the inquisition. Little, cryptic tidbits of who he was and knew he was afraid of becoming a demon. That was why he had nagged her about killing him if he became a demon. That was why he wanted Emel to bind him. That was why he followed the Templars despite his fear of them and if that man belonged to the spire it meant he was either a Templar or a Mage. Painfully so, it was clear it was the first of the two choices.

"So if that man was a Templar. Than that would make that wooden box in his hands smuggled Lyrium." Emel spoke more to herself than her companion.

"Let me kill him. I need to-" Cole walked away into the shadows of the tree line out of Emel's sight. "I need to."

The Inquisitor let out a long breathe. Suddenly the pieces fell into play and all cards were shown. The demon was right, it hadn't been bluffing.

"If a final decision is to be made; now would be the perfect time to make it." The demon laughed as it sprawled out across the griffon statue.

"You!" Emel cried at the base of the stone griffon. "You messed with the amulet! You broke it! You bitch, I'll enjoy ripping your head off from the rest of your body!"

The demon cackled enjoying itself. "Of course I did, you fool! You should have seen the look of horror on your face as that elven mage failed." For a moment it looked like the demon would fall off it's perch but quickly gained control over itself. "After all, who would really expect the Inquisitor to turn on her beloved pet and loyal friend."

"Than why give me a choice?" Emel called out. "Why tell me to break it if it didn't work!"

"Because that's the fun of it!" The demon cooed. "It's a part of the game. I show you some of your cards and see what your next move is. Sadly, your first move was rather poor so I merely shuffled the deck."

Emel's face went red as she shook uncontrollably. "You little-"

"Uh-ah" The demon chided. "You will attract a rage demon with a temper like that young lady and no one gets between me and what's mine. Besides you weren't so resistant when compassion stared you in the face and all but asked you make him your slave." Emel looked away face flushed as the demon stroked herself, moaning with spread legs, in such an indecent fashion.

"Oh maker, this is my demon?" Emel mumbled under her breath both disgusted and embarrassed. She heard the demon let out a throaty chuckle as she continued her menstruations.

"You should go find the boy." The demon half moaned. "By now he's probably already done the dead." The demon let out a cry of ecstasy that left Emel all to happy to run after her friend.

Rushing through trees and ducking from branches Emel could hear the muffled cries of a man in terror. It didn't take long for her to find him and his prey trapped between the spirit and the cliff face. For a brief moment Emel caught the eye of the Templar and he looked at her with hope of salvation. That was of course before the final moment when Cole grabbed the man by the front of his heavy coat.

"I came through the veil to help him. He starved to death and when you disposed of him I was helpless. I'm not helpless anymore."

The man pleaded for his life and for a moment Emel didn't recognize this "Cole." This was a manic, volatile creature with singular purpose and want. Just like a demon.

"Look into my eyes!" Cole commanded and when the two made eye contact Cole shoved the man back watching as he fell to his death.

"No!" Emel cried all but too late. "Cole, what did you." Running up to his side Cole turned as he stared at his hands.

"I-I did it." Dropping to his hands and knees the spirit rolled onto his back dangerously close to the cliffs edge.

"Cole," Emel questioned as she inched towards him

"I avenged the real Cole." Compassion laughed as he brushed his hat fell off. Looking towards the Inquisitor, his friend, he laughed. "Free, listless, light enough to float. I killed him, now he can't hurt anyone ever again, even himself."

Emel felt her heart sink for the second time that night. "Cole?" The mage crawled up to Cole as he smiled at her. The first time she had ever seen him smile and it was disturbing to say the least. "Are you?"

"I'm me, Emel. Now I can be bound to you without any more pearls, weighing me down, letting me sink into shadows." Sitting up Cole grabbed her hand and placed them on his chest. "The strings are cut and now we can be bound, forever."

It was like some sick proposal from her nightmares and yet Emel didn't fight as he dragged them both up from the ground. Slowly the two made their way down the cliff face to where the dead Templar lay.

The two stood hand in hand and looked at the dead man without any remorse, which in turn made Emel feel worse. Worse that she didn't personally feel anything for the dead man at all.

"It's alright" the sprit soothed, "He was a bad man and he deserved to die. Now he can't hurt anyone. I stopped him and now all the scars can fade."

Emel nodded her head, for once at a loss for words. The sun would rise in a couple of hours and the two had a very short amount of time to complete the ritual. The Templars body would do as blood gushed from the mans corpse.

"I've never done this before." Emel admitted.

"Neither have I." Cole chimed in, squeezing her fingers. "So we can do it together."

Emel nodded as she guided Cole to stand in front of her. Neither of them broke their hold of each other as they stood over the corpse.

"Good," Emel sighed. "Now close your eyes."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow this was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry another one is on the way because this one wasn't exciting enough, right?

So what do you think will happen next? How will Cole change and what will happen now that Emel has Given into her desires (or at least was tricked by them.)

I also want to give a special shout out to my reviewers.

Rae: I wish he was a romance option to. Hopefully in the next game he will be. For some reason Cole almost reminds me of a Garrus type character. Something bad has to happen in the next game and he **will **be there- seeing as there is no option to "kill" him or permanently get rid of him. I imagine that this is just one stepping stone for the blonde spirit and soon we will see what makes him companion worthy and maybe even romance worthy. Lol.

CashmereNinja: Thank you. Your review really got me writing this chapter. I was so pumped when I saw how much you liked my story. Thank you. And of course the Inquisitor wouldn't do that, she's too paragon. But it seems that at the end of this chapter she easily went to the renegade side of the whatever it's called in Thedas. The Fade, maybe? Lol.

Pandoralily: I am sorry I didn't reply last chapter. I am glad you are getting some kind of Cole fix out of my story. Hopefully I didn't disappoint after the second chapter.

Kimikk777: I'm so a cited that you're so excited. XD

Well thank you everyone for the favs and follows! Remember, read and review! Attentions whores and multi-poppy-cock and such!


	4. Chapter 4

Purity engenders, wisdom, avarice and ignorance, folly, infatuation and darkness. ~Cyril Connolly

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Folly of Passion

* * *

><p>Emel awoke in a groggy, headache induced haze. The events of last night were a blur to her as she tried to peace them together. Emel could remember the trip to Redcliff, the death of the Templar, and- that was it. She didn't even remember how she got back into her room or stripping down to her smalls. The mages body ached as she tried to get out of bed but her protesting muscles made the action slow and jerky.<p>

Until a hand on her shoulder all but scared the daylights out of her.

"Rest, your body hurts. You fell asleep after the binding. So I brought us back." Twisting her body she saw the spirit sitting on the edge of her bed watching her with a calm expression. He looked perfectly normal (or as normal as one would describe him) and despite his lack of head dress he looked like the strange young man who arrived on her doorstep at Haven. _Not a demon. _Emel thought as she sighed a breath of relief.

_No, not a demon._ a voice echoed back to her. The blonde mage jumped as she stared at the spirit wide eyed.

"What was that?!" She cried.

"What was what?" Cole asked not understanding her question.

"I heard something just now." Sitting up in her seat she looked at the spirit dumbfounded.

"That's because I spoke to you. In your head. You knew I wasn't a demon and I'm not. I'm Cole."

Emel looked at the spirit with her mouth wide open. She was shocked and deffinitly more alert than before. Cole was in her head now, not just reading the little tidbits from her time in the circle but speaking to her.

"Could you always do that?" Emel asked. "Could you always talk to people telepathically?"

"No, I talk with my mouth not with a telepath- or whatever that is. I can hear you better though, your songs sing louder, stronger. I can feel what you're feeling much better than before and it's not just hurt. I could feel the warmth of your skin as you slid under the blankets, the slight fear you felt when I touched you and the haze you felt when you woke up. You're just clearer to me now." Emel sat up so she was face to face with the spirit, or rather her spirit now.

"Cole, what happened after the ritual?" Compassion moved closer so they were only inched apart and Emel was drawn in by his eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and she knew what people would think of the situation if they walked in. The thought made Emel's face heat up causing her to flush down to her chest.

"No one saw, no one will see." The spirit assured running a hand through Emel's hair to tame the tangled locks. Emel closed her eyes but didn't shy away from the touch as her stomach fluttered. "Solas was waiting but I told him you went riding because you were upset. You rode around all night and when you came back I helped you into your room."

"And what did Solas say about that?" Emel asked in breathy sigh and for a moment she thought she saw Cole do the same. She rested her head on his shoulder as he began to lightly scratch her scalp. She felt like a cat as his short nails hit her sweet spot.

"Solas said nothing, but he's suspicious. He won't say anything out loud. He thinks you broke the amulet."

The mages eyes opened wearily, "I knew he would think that."

Suddenly the spirit pulled away and made his way over to her desk causing Emel to instantly miss his warmth. Compassion made his way over to Emel's desk and instantly she noticed the tray that lay there. Emel also noticed the spirits beloved hat as it hung from the back of her chair precariously. As Cole brought the food over she noticed it was a small assortment of sweet breads and fruit. Instantly her mouth watered and she snatched up a nectarine taking a bite. Juice flooded her mouth and she let out a satisfied moan.

She heard a laugh, a soft strangled little thing as it floated through the air. It took only a moment to realize it was Cole as he looked at her curiously.

"Is it that good?" His queried, his voice a little sing-song and with laced humor.

"It is, do you want some?" The mage instantly bite her tongue. She knew better than that. Cole didn't eat. Spirits didn't have to take in sustenance as the old songs sustained them well enough. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't eat."

"No, don't be. I'll try if it will make you happy." Emel nodded and held out the peachy colored fruit to hand it off to the spirit. Instead of taking it, Cole grabbed her by the wrist bringing her close yet again and took a bite. It was very clumsy and juice poured from the flesh of the nectarine covering her hands as he took another. "It's sweet," the spirit mumbled. Emel let out a small giggle at the sight of the spirit eating like a starved man but when she noticed the mess he was making in her hand she stopped.

"Cole, you're making a mess." Emel stuttered hoping none of it dripped onto her white bed sheets. It seemed she didn't have to as the spirit pulled her even closer and eyed the little drops of liquid as they traveled her arm. Mesmerized Emel watched as Cole slowly lapped the fruits essence from her skin. Wide eyed and strangely intrigued by the sudden strange behavior Emel wasn't sure what to do. The act was to intimate for the young mage to fully understand what was going. When the blonde male finished cleaning her up Emel pulled away feeling both light headed and still a little sticky.

Of course _that_ was when someone decided to bother her. The two jumped as they heard a slight rapping on the door.

"Inquisitor? Are you awake? You're needed in the war room. We have much to discuss about happenings in the western approach."

It was Cullen, probably sent by Leliana or Josephine to come and wake her. "I'll be there in a minute!" The Inquisitor informed as she hurriedly threw back her sheets and sprinted to her dresser throwing clothes around. She didn't even notice Cole watching her curiously until she was just about to take off her bindings.

"Um, Cole. Can you turn around?" Emel said making a turning motion with her index finger.

"Why?" The spirits voice was full of innocence which was a strange contrast to his bizarre behavior earlier.

"Because it's indecent to watch people get dressed."

"I don't mind," the spirit stated not moving a muscle. "I used to watch people undress all the time in the spire. Until Evangeline told me not to but we're bound so it's alright."

Emel could feel her face go scarlet, whether it was anger or embarrassment was a different story. "Why did you watch people undress?"

Cole thought about it for a moment scratching his cheek. "I don't know. People do strange things when their naked or even half-naked. Besides it's odd that people throw their clothes around to put different ones on. Sometimes I forget they can even come off."

"Well, even if you don't mind watching me undress I still would like some privacy, please!" Emel whined not wanting to think about the "strange" things Cole saw people do while naked. The mage grew up in a circle and knew very much what others could do when naked.

"Inquisitor, are you there? I hope I won't have to come in there and wake you myself." Emel forgot all about the commander of her armies for a moment and decided that instead of fighting with Cole she would just have to bare with her peeping tom. Besides if Cullen walked in on her topless and a gazing spirit in her room he would probably go full Templar and start chanting the Littany of Andralla.

Alright, maybe that was a bit _too_ dramatic but it certainly sounded funny...

Finally dressed she made her way to the door and greeted her commander. "Good morning." Emel said a little breathless.

"Good morning," Cullen laughed as he looked at the inquisitors messy locks and haphazard appearance. "Were you talking to yourself or are you just going crazy?" Cullen said giving her one of those smiles that made the new recruits and tavern girls swoon. In a small, secret place deep, down inside she had to admit it made her swoon a little as well.

"No, no one but me. Just gibbering to myself." Emel's voice cracked in a way that made it obvious she was giving her commander a load of bull.

"That's why you look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Cullen snapped his fingers.

"What cat are you talking about? Let's go!" Emel said grabbing the commander by the furs and pushing him out the door. Emel turned and saw Cole standing by the staircase with a disappointed look on his face. Breathing out an apology she walked with Cullen to the war room where Leliana and Joesphine awaited them.

The two smiled until Leliana noticed a few pieces of fur sticking to the Inquisitors hand. "What's that?" Leliana noticed as Emel blushed, trying to wipe off the hairs.

"Stupid Nectarine!" Emel ground out.

* * *

><p>The meeting was basic as Emel was informed of various political factions that wanted her help in return for favors. A group of bandits had taken adamant and Emel was uncertain whether or not she wanted to take care of the problem herself or send her soldiers in. Adament was still fresh in everyone's minds and a group of people who would live there after a demon attack was either stupid or up to something.<p>

"No one should live there. Bad things happen." Had been the words Cole told her after adamant. Sadness, pain and death; all were machinations of fear that drove the Wardens overboard.

"It should be torn to the ground." Emel breathed out frustrated.

"I agree, sadly but as a Grey Warden fortress it is not a wise course of action. I have quite a few wardens who are more than willing to drive off the bandits and clear out the fortress if necessary." Emel nodded her head.

"We'll consider that an option. What about Sebastian and Kirkwall?"

Josephine, forever with a quill in hand, looked over her papers. "It says that our efforts in aiding Knight-Captain Evangeline were helpful. Sebastians forces have been stalled momentarily and given Kirkwall's forces reprieve."

"Good," Looking towards her spymaster Leliana stood attentively waiting her turn.

"We also have reports from our scouts in the Exalted Plains. They claim the area is troubled with deserters from the Civil war in Orlais. Not to mention reports of walking dead at Gespard's battlements and Celene's army all but disappearing after entering an abandoned elven fortress."

The Inquisitor sighed as she absorbed the information. "Send the wardens to fight the bandits Cullen. I'll head out with some of my inner circle to the exalted planes. I have a feeling if we help either group we could garner favors from either side."

"Precisely what we were thinking, Inquisitor." Josephine added as she scribbled down the information. Leliana quickly left after Josephine leaving only Emel and Cullen still in the war room.

"Inquisitor, I was hoping I could have a moment." Cullen made his way to the mage who looked at him with full attention. He respected the way she was always professional (or at least most of the time) but wished she could be more relaxed in his presence. He wasn't a Templar anymore and he tried to make everyone understand that. "I was hoping we could take a walk around the battlements."

"Oh," Emel looked at the commander suspiciously but followed him anyway. As they made their way outside the human shivered as she was assaulted by the cold mountain air. The sky was beautiful today as small wisps of clouds divided the vivid, blues. Walking around Emel spotted Cassandra as she trained in the courtyard with bull and his chargers. She could see the healer as she tended to the wounded which were becoming fewer and fewer the past several weeks. The inquisitor could barely spot Blackwall in the stables and he went about making some wooden statue or piece of furniture. The commander stopped pacing as he look towards the mountain landscape away from the daily bustle of Skyhold. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard about your last mission. I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Of course I'm fine. I just needed to get away from Skyhold for a while-"

"Solas has been asking some very strange questions lately. I caught him at the stables speaking to Dennet and trying to ask the scouts what happened. He fled after he caught wind of me. The scouts turned in their reports so I know what happened and why you went with them. What I don't understand is why he would be so interested and whether or not we should be cautious."

Emel looked at the commander with surprise. Solas was questioning the scouts? That seemed awfully straight forward and yet so very much like the elf. "No, I think he is upset and is looking for answers."

"To what?" Cullen questioned.

"A plan that backfired."

_Solas knows. _A voice whispered in her head. Emel looked for the source but found none.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked looking at the Inquisitor.

"Yes!" She replied back in a yip.

"You could tell me if something's wrong. I would help you, all you have to do is ask." Cullen took a few steps forward. More than what was comfortable for the mage. Sure Cullen was handsome, _very_ handsome in fact, but Emel wasn't interested in a man that a few years ago would have cut her down without mercy. As the ex-Templar took her hand staring at her intently something strange happened. From out of nowhere Emel saw an apple fall and hit Cullen in the back of the head. The ripe fruit burst into chunks that messed up Cullens furs as it trickled down his armor and into his tunic.

"Makers balls!" The man shouted as he spun on his heels. "Who did that?" Thrashing about looking for the culprit he missed the boy with the large hat who watched them innocently from his perch on the tower roof. Cole held the tray with that mornings breakfast on his lap. How he got up there was a mystery. Emel smiled and excused herself making her way towards her spirit.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe, behold the extreme power of the fluff. So Coles acting a little OOC and Emel isn't so put off by it. Admittedly I had this scene in my head since I started writing this story. Not to mention Cole notices a little, teeny, tiny crush Emel has on Cullen and pulls a Sera to keep him off. (It's a really teeny crush =.=') Solas is also suspicious of Emel and time will tell when he rears his egg shaped head again, lol.

Time for some replies to some reviews!

Syrlith: I know. It's boring reading the same thing over and over again. David Gaider even says that one of the reasons Cole wasn't a romance was because at this point his character is still at it's dark and creepy stage. Anyone who has read Asunder could tell you that Cole is an ex-serial Killer. He killed people for pleasure or- well- reasons that weren't like they are in inquisition. Cole also isn't a child which I find weird when people coddle him. You never even touch him in the game. He is the equivalent of a manically, depressed, young man not an attention needy child.

Tenshi Aburame: No don't die! Lol, here have some fluff to wipe those tears. Neither Cole or Emel want you to die from their story! Things just happen that way!

Kimmik777: No cliff hanger this time... Kind of?! Lol. Everyone needs a break from suspension but it will start up again soon enough. After all this is a dark fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

And so being young and dipped in folly I fell in love with Melancholy. ~ Edgar Allen Poe

Chapter 5

He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me...

Solas' fingers dipped into thick, black paint as he painted the finishing touches of what happened at adamant. It wasn't accurate or very descriptive but it gave the ancient Elvhen something to focus on besides the feel of impending doom. He didn't get his reputation as the crafty and clever Fen'Harel by ignoring the signs. The Inquisitor had done something wrong. After many hours of carefully studying the amulet he found that it was not broken. Instead a ward blocked any magic from activating the artifact.

Which was bizarre! He knew the Inquisitor was strong but wards and barriers weren't her strong point. Normally he was in charge of setting up such spells and that was (with the exception to his knowledge of the fade) why he followed the Inquisitor nearly everywhere she went. However the Inquisitors reaction to the his failed attempt hadn't been shock but guilt. He lamented the thought but humans were more often than not predictable. Dangle something within their reach and they will claw their way to it regardless of the cost.

Ashamed, Fen'Harel was not amused by the hypocrisy of his own thoughts. He set his paints aside and quickly wiped his hands free of the thick substance suddenly not in the mood for art. After all so many of the events taking place were his fault and once again he hid "a wolf in sheep's clothing" amongst the Inquisitors loyal flock. Hiding while she fixed his mistakes and hopefully brought his orb back to him.

Everything had changed when he had awoke. Now darkspawn ran rampant in the bowels of Thedas. The Qun and it's oppression quietly waited to strike while human nobles in Orlais battered and abused Elven servants. The Dalish were no help but just another flock so fearful of anything besides their "ways" that they were slowly dying. It was foolish to hope that a darkspawn magister would assist him but he was desperate and all too eager to give the creature what it wanted if it would help him with his own goals.

Predictable.

It was a word that had been on his mind for days now. One he often even used for himself. Once again he had made a foolish and brash decision and now the people would pay for it and not just the Elvhen. It didn't take long for him to notice the Inquisitors marvelous spirit. She was a circle mage and yet she was in her own way wild. Pushing her own limits without giving the slightest hint to her end goals. The rebellious streak that caught the eye of the general and even Fen'harel's curious gaze. When she sealed the rifts he felt the whole world change as hope was restored to everyone, even himself.

And it was by a humans doing?

If some unlucky Elvhen had told him a few thousand years ago that he would be playing advisor to a human- that for a short while- wielded his power more effectively than himself. Well to put it bluntly, they'd be dead.

He admired, respected, and even felt a kinship with the Inquisitor. One that he hadn't felt with another person in many, many long years. It was what made this all the harder to understand. "Why or rather how?" The mage questioned to himself rubbing his scalp; his thoughts returning to the amulet. "What did this?"

The mage was stumped as he threw himself in his chair. His friends in the fade had helped very little and the scouts he questioned knew nothing. He tried to think of something he could do. If the amulet had been sabotaged than their was a chance that he could reverse it and help Cole properly. The spirit had been spending a lot of time around the Herald when it wasn't doing it's duty to help others. When the elf asked the young man replied it was for "protection."

It had crossed Solas' mind a few times that perhaps he was trying to talk the Inquisitor into doing what Solas refused. To bind compassion to her being but the elf knew what would happen. Emel didn't have a single cruel bone in her body and the idea of sacrificing someone for the ritual necessary was beyond her. As much as he hated to admit it. He was safe in knowing that like so many she was still predictable. Without much further thought, the dread wolf slept.

* * *

><p>Quietly the demon watched through the veil. Flickering through memories of happiness, warmth, and friendship. It watched as Emel sat in the gardens of Skyhold cutting off blossoms of Crystal Grace and leaves from elfroot. The spirit stood his arms full as he waited patiently for his master.<p>

This hadn't been what it wanted at all! All this mush was boring! As it flipped through memories of Cole telling bad knock-knock jokes and Emel making him flower crowns while they lay on her bed. Both the youths looked content and happy as they seemingly decided not to take advantage of their bond. Eeck!

Standing from it's throne in the fade the demon pondered what it should do. After all when the Templar had barely batted eye lashes to the mage the spirit reacted in jealousy. It wasn't necessarily wicked but only slightly amusing and yet. Could that be the key? After all the more people who took interest in his master the more reaction the demon could elicit in response.

After all desire had seen this woman before, walked in her footsteps, knew who she was. Her relationships, wants, and kinks were all as readable as fine print and the demon knew her well beyond the cover of her book. Contentedly the demon sat on it's perch as the cogs in it's head turned. The spirit of compassion didn't yet know desire and it would make him harder to manipulate than Emel.

"An easy challenge," the demon smirked as a knot of excitement formed in its stomach. "This will stir him up."

* * *

><p>The day had gone by quickly and Emel had seen Cole off to the tavern. The mage smiled as she slowly walked to her room. Everyone had gotten back from the Exalted plains in one peace and surprisingly Emel had no issues with Solas at all. Whatever the mage knew it seemed he didn't have enough proof to confront them openly. So they went on their way as they encountered both Celene and Gespard's men. They found a wandering clan of semi-friendly dalish and even managed to recruit one of them. Cole hadn't seemed to change much after the binding except for the amount of attention Emel would receive from him. Especially in battle, whenever the mage found herself surrounded by enemies Cole was their and vice versa. The Iron Bull (who had been in their party at the time) couldn't help but acknowledge their brilliant teamwork as Solas watched the two wearily.<p>

Emel was starting to like this idea of binding. She now saw the brilliant tool that was now at her disposal. _Of course I don't mean Cole! _Emel thought quickly. The bond was an amazing tool for the both of them but lately Emel began to worry about the power she wielded over the blonde rogue. Whenever Emel felt lonely Cole was there. If Emel felt hungry he would find her something to eat. If she felt tired he would usher her into bed like a child and make sure no one bothered her. It was strange and a part of her felt like it was too much.

Taking off her day clothes she put on her slip. Cleaning her teeth and braiding her long blond tresses for the night she crawled into bed her mind still turning with anxiety. A part of her knew it was coming. The inevitable moment when they would be found out or something bad would happen. A part of her wanted to summon the spirit now so he would crawl into bed and hold her. Only a few times during the nights when her anxiety was at its worst would he come and comfort her. After the woman would cry her eyes out over what they had done and what would become of them. Cole would sit and try to comfort her the best way he could. The spirit didn't understand what she had to be afraid of but knew why and that was comforting enough.

* * *

><p>Cole made his way through the bar of the tavern where Varric sat. The dwarf sat idly with a pitcher of ale in one hand and a mob of eager patrons all listening to his tale of when Hawke battled the high dragon to reclaim her mine. The patrons eagerly awaited the climactic finish and Cole tried his best to get close enough to hear.<p>

"Oh Hawke was pissed! Hawke, Fenris, Anders and I had been working on killing the dragon for what felt like hours. Apparently at one point Fenris and Hawke made a bet at who would take the finishing blow. This annoyed Anders of course who wouldn't have anything to do with it. I of course stayed back eagerly awaiting to see which of the two warriors would actually be able to kill the stupid thing. So when Fenris managed to deliver a lethal blow Hawke, who couldn't stand losing a bet, used her foot to buckle the back of Fenris' knee and cause him to fall backwards. The whole thing was rather embarrassing."

Varric paused for dramatic effect as he slowly sipped his ale. No one could see it but the dwarf smirked in his cup as the patrons seemed to physically react to his delay by getting a little closer.

"So what happened?" A young man asked. "The hero stole the kill? That doesn't seem very _heroic_."

As if on cue the dwarf set aside his drink and pointed to the lad. "Wrong! You see the dragon was injured but it still had enough fight to breath a blast fire in their direction. Hawke didn't take the killing blow because she was too busy pushing Fenris to the ground to keep him from being fried to a crisp."

"But Hawke did kill the dragon, right?" Cole hadn't noticed the Iron Bull as he sat with Krem on a crate away from the bar. The bull looked completely enraptured with the story. Cole knew it was because it was about dragons that the bull was so interested.

"Nope," Varric laughed as he grinned from ear to ear. "That's the best part."

"Don't tell me," the bartender blurted, "it was you."

Varric shook his head but kept grinning. "No, I'm not one for flashy heroism. The one who made the finishing blow was Anders. He was so smug afterwards that we didn't see Hawke or Fenris for weeks. Probably because Blondie went and scolded them like children afterwards."

"You mean that abomination who blew up the chantry." A man chimed in. He was in heavy armor and Cole could have sworn he was a Templar. "The one who killed the divine and set into affect the mage rebellion."

Everyone began to murmur and the dwarf paused. His usually cheery and confident demeanor changed as he looked at the floor. Cole could feel the guilt and sorrow that rolled off of him even though it was still so quiet.

"Yeah," Varric murmured. "That's Blondie."

"And wasn't Hawke the one that just let him run free after the disaster. The very reason why Kirkwall is now fighting against Starkhaven."

"Look," Varric said his eyes quickly catching the Templars as his voice became stern. "I don't know what the hell was going through Blondie's head when he blew up the damn chantry, alright. None of us saw it coming, especially Hawke!"

"Than why did she let him go!" The Templar retorted as he balled his hands into fists. Cole wondered if he shouldn't go over and steal the sword at his waist. Chargers started coming out of the word works as Bull stood sensing the same tension in the air. If Cole looked up he could see Sera with her bow out in case things got ugly.

"Yeah, she did. Everyone was shocked too but Hawke wasn't just going to sit their and judge a man she knew for ten sodding years. Abomination or otherwise."

The room grew quiet as the dwarf stood (though he was higher up on the stool) and looked to everyone.

"What Blondie did at Kirkwall hurt a lot of people. I'm not making excuses for him. I don't even know what was going through Hawkes head at the time either but Hawke was loyal. Even if it meant giving up glory she always had our backs... she-" Varric seemed to deflate as he waved everyone off.

_Emel walks through the door of Skyhold and I can feel it. Something in the air that tells me something is wrong. "Where's Hawke?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from cracking, splintering, tearing at the seams, like I am. "She's gone Varric. I'm so sorry." The Inquisitor hangs her head just like everyone else in the room, and just like that another story ends._

Cole watched as his friend shooed everyone away too tired to talk about his deceased friend anymore. Sera began to yell at everyone from the second floor as she began throwing pillows and shoes at everyones head telling them to "piss off" and "go to bed already you dits!" The Bull went over to his usual seat at the back of the tavern as Krem sat with him drinking in silence. The spirit sat beside the dwarf at the bar until the tension eased up.

"So how's it going, kid? Did Solas figure out what was wrong with the amulet?"

"No," Cole replied as he played with the woods grain at the bar. Looking at all the rings and listening to their stories.

"Well, have you figured out what you want to do for the Inquisitor."

Cole perked up as he remembered one of his last talks with the Dwarf before the Exalted plains. After Emel had stormed off after their fight, the one before they binded, Cole had gone to Varric for advise. The spirit didn't like to see Emel upset and Varric chuckled.

"You need to do something nice. Remind her that your still friends." The dwarf told him and Cole had been brainstorming.

"I think I have an idea." Cole said as he slightly leaned over to the dwarf and told him his idea.

* * *

><p>Burning.<p>

Not like fire but just as intense. Emel felt sweat pour down her brow as she awoke with her covers thrown off and hair loose from it's braid. Her shift during the night had rose over her legs and halfway up her stomach exposing her undergarments to the world. The cool air felt good as it hit her legs but the pulsating between them couldn't be sated with a light breeze.

The young mage had only experienced this a few times but it was in her late teens. "Hormones" one of the elder mages said when she explained the problem red faced and embarrassed. "Everyone experiences it."

But this time it hurt and she could feel her body begin to shake uncontrollably. Without any thought her hands roamed to her legs as they trembled. Using butterfly touches she rubbed his inner thighs as a moan escaped her throat.

* * *

><p>Varric laughed but Cole knew by the look on Varrics face that he felt pride in the young man. "That's good, kid. I'm not sure that it reads friendship but if you feel like that's what you want to do, then go ahead. I kind of wish I had thought of something like that when I was your age but for different reasons."<p>

Cole couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face. If Varric approved than the spirit knew he would have to put his plan into action. Varric downed the rest of his pint and called for another one and that's when it hit the young man. Like a bolt of lightening Cole felt a sharp current of electricity strike through his being and face dived onto the bar. The drunk woman next to him squealed as he knocked over her bottle of wine. It was as though his whole body crumpled under the weight of some new sensation that made his mouth dry and his head foggy.

* * *

><p>Inching her shift a little higher Emel began to explore the plains of her stomach. Her breath quickened but it was deeper and she could feel her back arch as her palms applied pressure over her lower abdomen. Everything was sensitive and she could feel herself getting wet from her own attention. Slowly she rubbed her thighs together trying to get the friction she had lost as she slipped her night shift further up her person.<p>

* * *

><p>"You okay, kid?" Varric asked as he watched the spirit who was currently smacking his open palm on the table. His expression reminded Varric of someone who had too much Antivan ice and was experiencing some horrible brain freeze.<p>

Cole didn't answer instead he face planted once again into the bar. He let out a strangled whine and Varric didn't know what to do.

"Should I go get Solas?" The dwarf asked more to himself but Cole abruptly stood ramrod straight and grabbed Varric by the shoulder.

"No, I- no I'm sorry. I just need to leave." Quickly the spirit ran from the tavern nearly knocking over a drunk patron in his haste.

* * *

><p>Emel could still feel the haze of sleep over her as she fondled her right breast. She pinched the tender bud so hard it would surely be purple by morning but right now it was ecstasy. This wasn't like those self-conscious, hormonal nights in the circle. This was something that made her head spin and left her feeling shameless. She hadn't even gotten to the best part yet and she was experiencing unimaginable pleasure. The mage rolled over, her hand never leaving her breast, her thighs never stopped rubbing. Slowly she began to suck her own fingers getting lost in the many different feelings as her tongue rolled over her own digits.<p>

* * *

><p>Cole had barely made it up the stone steps that led it to the great hall. His mind was in a fog but he knew that despite what he was feeling Emel was calling him. His legs were weak and shaking and his breathing was labored. The blonde male also felt the strange need to make noises that he knew would sound embarrassing. His pants were also feeling too tight.<p>

He quickly scrambled through the hall with no one there to notice but two bickering servants who were too busy to care. Cole quickly opened the door to the Inquisitors private chambers and marched up the stairs. That was where he found her writhing in her bed sheets. It didn't faze the young man as he quietly made his way over to her bed trying not to startle her and watched.

Her blonde hair was flowing around her head in a loose from it's braid and her skirt was hiked up over her breasts. It wasn't the first time he had seen this nor had he ever been so captivated by it. Her eyed were closed and she didn't seem to sense him until he slowly began to crawl onto her bed. Just like he feared she seemed startled and quickly stopped her frenzied movements.

"No, don't stop." Cole murmured his voice trembling a bit. "Keep going."

The look in Emels eyes was hazy at best and coated with something he didn't recognize. No one had ever looked at him like that before he found himself drawn in as she began to tease her self again and the world crashing sensations returned. He knew what this was, or rather, what she was doing to herself. Though he never felt the need to act on such compulsions he knew that it brought pleasure. Suddenly he began wracking his brain for something he could do besides just watching.

Gently he laid his hat beside the bed and the spirit hovered over the hormonal woman as he watched on hands and knees. Slowly he cupped Emel's face and placed his lips on hers like he had seen others do before. His gentleness was returned with a ferocity that blew his breath away as she crushed their lips together moaning against his mouth. The sound alone caused his hips to buck though he wasn't sure why and felt his weight collapse on top of the smaller woman. His body fit perfectly against her as she began to grind against him. He kept his head up by using his elbows as leverage while she began to run her fingers through his hair.

Emel pulled away for only a moment to tell Cole to part his lips before he felt something slick enter his mouth. Before the spirit could determine whether he liked it or not he was brought closer as the kiss deepened and ultimately he decided he liked it **very **much. It seemed the more contact he came into with the mage, the stronger the feelings became and right now he was a parched man drowning in a river. He knew he needed to come up for air but the water felt so good he didn't mind drowning.

He pulled away only because he knew Emel needed to breath and began attacking her neck. Biting and licking at the flesh he saw and reveling in the little pulses of pleasure the two seemed to share. Everything he did to her he felt and he hoped he was reciprocating it to her as well. Slwoly he began grinding his hips as his pants continued to tightened painfully. The mewling noises she made in his ear egged him on as he felt her hands try to tug his shirt up. Quickly he pulled back and undid the buckle knowing that what she wanted was being denied by the leather belt around his waist. Emel sat up right throwing her shift over he head and tossing it aside before helping Cole out of his patchwork shirt. He was just as she imagined thin and yet muscular. She could see the slight ribs as he breathed in and out but the rest of him was built with lean muscle. Broad shoulders were speckled with a few light freckles and his arms were corded with strong, lean muscle as well. Her hands brushed over his broad shoulders to his chest and down his flat stomach.

Slowly she began to kiss down the same trail as her hands and Cole was left watching with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly as she paid extra attention to one of his nipples. She began to undue the ties of his pants as she smirked against his skin.

"Loving you." She replied sweetly kissing his stomach before her head went lower.

* * *

><p>Solas woke late into the night. For whatever purpose he was ripped out of the fade. He just knew something wasn't right even more so than it had been for weeks. Slowly he willed his body to rise and made his way into the great hall. Everyone had gone to sleep so the large space was empty but he could hear something. He had exceptionally good hearing and as he made his way to the Inquisitors "throne" he began to hear it a <em>little<em> better. The door that led to the hallway where her chamber door was lay wide open.

Concerned he traveled the narrow passage and the sounds continued to get louder.

_Was that screaming?_

The Eleven mage ran to the Inquisitors room and ran through the door that lid ajar but stopped before he reached the top of the stairs. Then he quickly slid down them as he saw- well why the Inquisitor had been yelling so loudly. Embarrassed and red faced the mage cursed himself for his stupidity. Another mess he had gotten himself into because he had acted so hastily. If he was lucky he could make his way out without anyone being the wiser and make himself forget this whole ridiculous endeavor. As he began to creep down the stairs when he began to hear a voice aside from the Inquisitors that he recognized all too well.

The sure footed elf crept back up the stairs and looked through the railings and went pale with what he saw. The two "lovers" were caught up in an embrace both sitting up while the Inquisitor rode the mans lap. Hissing sounds and cries of ecstasy escaped the blonde woman's mouth as her hair fell down her back in golden colored waves. The man, or should Solas call him what he really was, spirit remained plastered to the woman as he bit and sucked at the flesh of her neck.

_Cole! _Solas' head was reeling from shock as he watched the two fornicating like wild animals. He knew he should have left then and there but he continued to watch completely astonished at the actions of the two. It wasn't until a pair of blue eyes found him that Solas made any move to leave. Cole had been staring right at him watching the elf but did not cease as he drove himself further into the Inquisitor.

The elf threw himself against the opposite wall and ran from the room without even bothering to close the door. He hastily ran across the hall and to his personal quarters and slammed the door stirring the Leliana's birds. Quickly he dumped all the water from the cold pitcher in his room into the wash basin and threw his head in. His face felt like it could melt from the heat and he didn't emerge until he needed air.

Suddenly it seemed his problems were on a whole other level than that stupid Rivaini Talisman.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap! What you doin' Solas? Spying on the young people like dat! Are you some kind of pervert. Lol. Or could this all be the doing of the demon! DUNDUNDUNDUN! You could tell me your opinions. Lol. just leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or what you think is going to happen next.

SHOUT OUT!

Guest: Aw, I'm glad you liked it and yes you cheeky devil. I thought the same thing about combat to... and some other things, lol.

Birdy Main: Good because especially after this chapter the last thing I want is for you to feel like we are molesting kidz up in here. XD

NiffNaff: David Gaider says that Cole understands he just doesn't get the idea of the compulsion. He feels what everyone else feels and pleasure is in it's own way a selfish act. Cole is selfless and doesn't need that sort of intimacy it's just strange to him. He even describes it to Solas and asks why a spirit would ever want to, in the game. Solas asks him if he ever felt the desire to. Cole says no. Hence why Imshael calls him a virgin. Lol. Spirits can, in higher forms, experience those feelings of pleasure but only if it interests them.

Lady Stoic: You can put a link out for my story and thank you. I was a little high when I replied to you. I hurt my back very badly this weekend and he gave me some strong pain killers so I was a little loopy. God bless and keep up with "Growing Pains" on AO3! Lol.

Read and Review! I am throwing an attention whore party in here and I have to get some attentions! Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Three things cannot be hidden long: the sun, the moon and the truth. -buddha

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Show Me Yours and I'll Show you Mine

* * *

><p>Cole laid awake the whole night while Emel slept. Her blonde hair was loose and scattered about the bed like a halo that tickled his shoulder and neck. Not that he minded, he found her quite pretty when she slept peacefully with no worry or stress to mar her features. She reminded him of Evangeline even though the two were not really the same. They were however both pretty, strong, and willing to do anything if it meant protecting the people they cared about <em>and<em> always tried to do what was right. The thought made Cole think of Rhys and how the two must be faring now. The Inquisitor had used her agents to find and save them and Evangeline said she would use her families connections to help the Inquisition. After that he heard nothing from them. No letters, no word, nothing; the two had vanished and for good reason. "As long as they're safe." Cole sighed and felt a cold hand slid up his chest as the sleeping woman next to him positioned herself better on his shoulder.

He reached with his larger hand and held hers. He noted the small smile that lightened her features as she sighed contentedly in her sleep. Before touch like this was sharp, shear and made the blonde uncomfortable. Contact made all the bad things physical as they seeped into him. Not so different from being too close to someone and picking up on their hurts and pains. Instead it felt too real, too much like him, as though he were the one feeling it but with Emel it didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. They were too close for it to bother him now as every pain she felt he did as well and every feeling of happiness was theirs to share.

The spirit continued to enjoy the silence and the soothing sound of the mages breathing as he thought of the new experience he had previously that night. Cole remembered the many different things the two did together as they were intertwined, writhing in the sheets. It was strange to see other people doing something so funny looking but to actually do it brought a different light on the subject. All the times he had watched the circle mages as they hid away in dark corners- and what about Solas? Emel didn't notice him but Cole had. He couldn't be angry and he knew Solas was only there because he was worried and then curious. After all the spirit had been an audience to many other peoples trysts.

Thoughts spun round and round continuously till morning when the sun poked it's head over the mountain side and sent the sky ablaze with color. Not long after he could feel the woman next to him begin to move in her sleep ready to wake for the day. Slowly dark lashes flittered open as she began to stretch causing the joints in her body to crack and pop. The blonde male watched curiously until he saw Emel's eyes flicker towards him and then a look of shock crossed her face.

"What is it?" The spirit asked sitting up while the woman jumped out of bed taking one of the sheets with her.

"I.." the mage started her mouth gaping like a fish. "Did we?"

"Yes." Cole answered already knowing her concerns, feeling the embarrassment rolling off her in waves. Slowly he made sure he was covered, not so much for is own modesty but for her.

"So last night, how did you? I thought you couldn't or rather didn't?" Emel was begging to get excited not in a happy way Cole noted but she did begin pacing back and forth.

"You called to me, everything you felt I could as well."

"You could?" The mage asked blushing to her navel.

"You couldn't?" Cole questioned back.

"I don't know, it's still kind of hazy." Emel sat on the edge of the bed with her back facing Cole. "I've never done anything like that before."

The blonde male bit his tongue before the words "I know" escaped his mouth. The two were both flustered and he knew adding to the "moment" wouldn't make anything better. Something began shifting through their bond, worming it's way through. Guilt. Slowly he shifted until he was right behind and hoping it was the right thing to do he enveloped her in a gentle embrace. Emel didn't shy away but neither did she try to reciprocate.

"Cole, can I ask you a question?" Emel's voice was soft and weak and Cole could honestly say he didn't like it. It was too timid for the spritely young woman and it seemed to belong to someone he didn't know.

"Yes?"

As Emel was about to ask she turned and looked at the young man naked in her bed. Slowly she nibbled her lip as she tried what she needed to ask but couldn't find the courage to do so. Not to mention it was also difficult when said man was _naked_, "did it suddenly grow hot in here?" She vocalized by accident and the spirit looked at her funny. Dammit! That hadn't been the question she wanted to ask! "Nevermind, let's get ready. I have a feeling we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Solas hadn't slept since the "events" of the previous night. Needless to say the usually very well rested mage was tired and in a foul mood and to be honest didn't know if he wanted to break down the Inquisitors doors and demand some answers or- or!<p>

The elf huffed a sigh of frustration as he rubbed his eyes. He was aggravated and tired of the dead ends he had been coming across. Since the hour that he woke up Solas had been trying to remember what he had been dreaming about. Never had he forgotten any one of his dreams while in the fade for every moment he was there was cherished. So why when he was sure he was so close to finding some kind of clue did he forget.

There was only one true possibility. A spirit must have made him forget but that made no sense. What kind of spirit would will away his memories unless he had discovered something it didn't want him to remember. The only type of spirit who would do something like that would be one who didn't want him meddling. That would normally make it a demon but what would said demon be doing that his meddling would be an issue?

The mage was assaulted with memories of the two "lovers" he saw last night. He laid his head on his desk too tired to try and think about it now. Closing his eyes he hoped to perhaps get a few moments of sleep before something inevitably arose to draw away his attention.

As if on cue the Seeker walked in.

"Good morning, Seeker. I trust your doing well." The mage groaned, lifting his head from his desk to look at the Lady Pentaghast.

"I am fine, thank you. But you- you do not look well, Solas." The Seeker said plainly as though she were stating a fact.

"Lack of sleep, Seeker. Nothing more." Cassandra looked a bit taken back by that. Quite often she would find the elf napping when she thought he ought to be working until she got used to the idea that- that was how Solas worked. What appeared to be slacking was merely Solas searching the fade for answers he couldn't find anywhere else.

"Really, than I regret to inform you that you are needed. The Inquisitor needs you to show up at the brief. We are all going to discuss our next step in defeating Corypheus."

"All of us, Seeker?" Solas stood and made his way to Cassandra.

"Yes, all of the inner circle will be journeying to Halamshiral to attend the Empresses' ball."

Curious and feeling more awake than he had all morning the elf followed the seeker to the war room where everyone awaited.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone knows what they are to do when we get to the palace." Emel stated.<p>

"Having gotten a personal invitation from the Empress herself I will be accompanied by Dorain as a _very distant_ relation." Vivienne replied as nonchalant as always.

"You only wish you had some of my families blood in you, dear. After all the Inquisitor and I are "distant" relations and look how amazing she turned out to be."

"Yes, _absolutely_ amazing the pair of you." Vivienne laughed giving the Inquisitor a friendly smile to cover the insult behind the compliment. "I will also be accompanied by my elven serving man, Solas."

Solas's ears twitched as he looked at the smug smirk on the Enchanters "pretty" face. "Just don't get to caught up in roles, Knight Enchanter."

"Don't worry, darling. I wouldn't have your filthy hands touch a single morsel of my food or even lift the hem of my dress. You can just stand in the corner and do whatever it is you do. So long as you're clean and not dressed like a filthy hobo."

"And I," Blackwall interrupted. "Will be accompanying Emel with Varric."

"Good," Emel nodded and than turned to Bull, Sera, and Cole. "And you all will be."

"Team Incognito, boss. Sera will hide with the servants while Cole sneaks me in with his freaky demon powers." Bull chimed in ready for action.

"Spirit." Cole piped in.

"Yeah, what he said." The Iron Bull huffed giving the kid an almost apologetic look.

"Of course throw the elves in with the servants. Couldn't come up with something more frekin creative if you tried, Inky." Sera had been huffing about the plan since they decided suitable teams. Apparently she still was not on good terms with the inner circles "spirit, demon, thing" and didn't like the idea of having to work with him and be grouped in with the servants.

"By the way, Cole." The Iron Bull muttered "This doesn't have to involve possession, right? Like, you don't have to do some weird-ass blood magic or something to get me to disappear?"

The blonde shook his head while hiding his face under his hat. "No, I just have to concentrate hard enough and then you'll disappear."

"Good, but everyone just incase. Pretend to faint and go for my left side. Cullen said I leave myself open."

"He does," the Templar stifled a laugh. "And Josephine, Leliana, and I will be accompanying you as well, Inquisitor."

"Good, Emel." Said pleased with everyone. "Cullen and Leliana will have troops on standby in case things get ugly. I will be in communication with all of you. Blackwall and Varric will be doing the same. Vivienne, you are best at the game and will need to get as much information from the nobles as possible. Solas and Sera, you will need to figure out what the servants know. Every good noble man and woman knows how to use their servants effectively which means our assassin will most likely take the same approach if they aren't blending in with them already. Cole and Iron Bull you will go to restricted areas and search there. Try to find as much evidence as possible. Am I clear?"

The inner circle all agreed and Emel decided it was finally time to dismiss everyone so they could get ready for the long trip to Halamshiral. Solas watched as all of the members of the Inquisitors inner circle dispersed to their own hidden corners in Skyhold. Even the Inquisitor turned to leave and as the elf tried to get her attention he was immediately stopped. Cole at one point or another had used his powers to sneak up on the mage and corner him before he could reach the Inquisitor. Sensing what was to come Solas stood patiently with his arms behind his back.

"Something troubling you, Cole?"

"No," the spirit said as he watched the apostate mage.

"Is that so. If you don't mind then I was hoping to ask the Inquisitor some questions. If you will excuse me." Once again the apostate tried to bypass Cole but the spirit merely appeared before him, blocking his path.

"Frightened, fearful and then shocked. You were worried something was wrong and devastated with what you saw. You were watching."

Solas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't expect to be confronted so quickly with the events that happened last night.

"Yes, I did."

"You think it was wrong." The spirit stated more than asked because that was how the elf truly felt. "Warped, stained, distorted- slowly twisted from its original shape. Becoming black and blunted from being. It never wanted before and now its bent and broken. You see me slipping through the cracks as bit by bit I am leaving myself behind."

"Yes," Solas sighed as he looked at the spirit. "If you continue down the path you both have chosen you will become twisted from your original purpose. You will attract the attention of demons who will seek to exploit you for their own gains. Such spirits are not so different from mortals that they wouldn't try to use their own kind for their end goals."

"But that's not what bothers you the most. Hair like sun; eyes like sky. She bends the fade to her will. Fixing the problems you made and suddenly the whole world changes."

"Cole I- what?" The mage asked suddenly confused. He had expected the spirit to tell him things were fine. Perhaps something along the lines of developing natural curiosities Solas had inquired about once while traveling. What he didn't expect was for the man to start spouting nonsense.

"If she's real that means they could be real. Hope is real but it's untouchable. She's untouchable. Too human, too different and soon she'll stand between you and everything."

The dread wolfs eyes widen in shock as he realized what was going on. Tired, drained and stressed the spirit was picking up on raw emotions that he usually kept well hidden. Little tidbits were being stripped away to where his innermost thoughts, feelings, emotions and regrets laid bare.

"Cole!" Solas cried sternly. "Stop reading my mind. Whatever is going with you and the Inquisitor must end!" Solas said once again trying to get passed the blonde. This time instead of merely stepping in the elf's way, the spirit grabbed the mage by his tunic and pushed him into the war table.

"Your jealous aren't you? You see her and you see everything you've lost. She reminds of the days the days when you were young and curious too. She strips you of the resentment and hate you feel towards this world and in doing so makes you feel ancient in comparison. You want her not for her not for her physicality or her body but for her spirit. You want her and now you'll try and drive us apart."

The Elvhen couldn't believe what he was hearing. The spirit of compassion was spitting out vitriol he couldn't help but absorb. A poison that seeped into his mind and began to plant feelings that didn't exist. _Couldn't_ exist! Or could they? After all Emel had been the only person in two thousand years who he could connect with in the physical world. He relied on her to do the things he couldn't. Sealing the rifts, defeating the magister he helped raise and along the way had restored some semblance of balance to the world while still embodying some humility. She was strong and wise and with the exceptions of a few fumbling mistakes she did what she could to make things better.

Solas snapped out of his spiraling thoughts and looked into Coles eyes which seemed strangely cold and unreceptive. His gaze made something in the mage snap into place. The wheels in the mages head were turning and suddenly he understood.

"You're not, Cole." The mage said pushing the creature off of him. The blonde smiled and soon the war room twisted and morphed into something a new landscape. The sky was lined with the well known green hue of the fade as the pretend Cole twisted into the shape of a woman with barely any covering her. Solas knew this form well as it was often used by demons of desire who trespassed the dreams of mortal men often tempting them with passion and sex.

"Clever, clever." The demon applauded its voice low and husky. "Of course someone who spends most of his time dallying around in my world would notice something amiss. No matter how detailed my illusion was."

Solas though back on his memories from the past few hours. When had he fallen asleep? Was it during the meeting? If the commander was there, would he sense this and possibly cut his mortal body down? Would the others even notice? Or perhaps he was in the rotunda asleep on his desk. Solas couldn't remember and now he could say this was twice in the last millennia that he had been stumped while in a dream.

"So, demon. Are you the same being who wiped my memories?"

"Yes." The demon smirked.

"Thank you, for your honest answer. So, it is safe to assume based on your last trick that you are trying to manipulate my friends."

"Yes."

"And now you hoped to plant the same desires in my mind you must have instilled in my head." The demon laughed at the mages accusations and suddenly the ground beneath Solas' feat shifted before a chair sprung into existence pulling him down and holding him in place with its arms. The elf struggled with in his unwanted seat but he could barely budge.

"For a demon to manipulate the fade so easily., you must be a powerful one. Tell me who your are spirit. What is your reason for existence."

"First," the deom said holding up a finger. "Let's discuss this "planting desires into ones mind" before I tell you my name once more."

"Once more?" The mage whispered. "Meaning we have had this discussion before."

The demon rolled her eyes bored with the way the conversation was turning. "Yes, yes. Now back to my point." Desire smiled at the mage. "Regarding myself, filling your head with desires. I am sure you know it is hard for a demon to tempt a mortal with anything that they don't already wish to claim." The demon slowly walked over to the mage swishing its hips in the process. Solas was left unimpressed as he never let his eyes stray from the demons.

"And what would these desires be?" Solas spat not falling for the demons trickery. Slowly the demons shape began to change as well as the scenery. Suddenly he found himself in his study by his desk. The chair he now realized was same one he spent hours in while he took notes on his findings. Much to his shock the demon took on the shape of none other than Emel but it was twisted. Many of the features were accentuated, similar yet different, and the air around her wasn't the bubbly innocent person he knew but instead was replaced with something dark and feral.

Slowly the demon crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" The elf hissed.

"I'm feeding your desires. A small part of you who wonders what it would be like." With one hand the demon began to unbutton its shirt that was so similar to the one the Inquisitor always wore. "A small part of you is curious what it would be like with her. Rough and tangled up, she would have let you once, she respected you. Looked up to you but you let pride get in the way as you judged her for being just another human."

Solas kept his mouth shut as he looked into the eyes of the spirit. Cold and calculating, she read him, and he didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to being thrown by things in the fade but now.

"What is your name?" Solas said as calmly as he could while the demon peeled off her shirt. Exposing a heaving chest before leaning down and capturing one of his ears in between her teeth. The elf stiffened as he shut his eyes and much to his protesting he could feel his body reacting.

"I am desire but not like many of my kind. I don't toy with obvious things like money, power or love." The mage shivered as her warm breath tickled his ear making it twitch. "I feed and nurture the desires others bury deep within themselves. The kind that lead to their own self destruction. That lead them to betray themselves and who they are. I break them down piece by piece until nothing is left but an exquisitely, sensational macabre."

The elf stiffened as he felt warm, pliable lips travel down his neck and tried to make a noised of disgust that instead came out as a moan. This was why he tried his very best to avoid spirits like this one. More often than not they would try and dangle something they thought he wanted and while many jumped at the opportunity he wouldn't. As a young man he learned very quickly how to bypass their efforts and make them uninterested.

"So what do you gain from toying with me, spirit? What do you hope to accomplish?" The demon smirked against the males pale skin. Pulling back she looked calmly into his facial features.

"You mortals are so terribly predictable. You know, you asked me this very question last we met."

"Is that so," Solas answered back subtly testing his restraints. A simple disruptive force could break her hold on him. It had to have known that or maybe it was naïve to his abilities. "Does our predictable nature bother you?"

"No, I love it sometimes. When I need to get the game started, I just roll the ball. You'd be surprised how many people jump in to play. But after a while everyone gets bored of playing the same thing for so long, so you have to change the rules a bit."

"So how is this changing the rules?" Solas questioned. The demon smiled, more interested now in talking than groping him, which was a turn in the right direction.

"To change the game you have to throw in more complex pieces. After all each person has their own potential and only when placed into the right role can they fully experience their true potential."

"And my role in your game? What is it you hope to accomplish?" The demon smiled and leaned into his ear.

"Well now, that depends on what you want. I'll let you decide." Suddenly it was as if the fade itself shook and Solas was wretched from his dream.

"C'mon, chuckles. I know your probably having a fun time in the fade with all of your spirit friends but you have to join us in the real world. The Inquisitor is waiting."

Solas didn't budge as he looked at the dwarf and the commander who stood watching closely. He had fallen asleep on his desk at some point obviously. As he moved to sit up he winced at a familiar pain in his shoulders suggesting he not sleep there again.

"Are you alright? Cassandra sent me to wake you. Apparently, she tried but you wouldn't respond." Solas looked at Cullen noting the wary look in his eyes. 'Of course the seeker would send the Templar just in case.' Solas thought a sour expression on his face.

"I am fine," the mage replied; "just terrible sleep. Probably due to my sleeping arrangements." The elf stood and fixed his clothes so that he looked somewhat presentable.

"Really, you were murmuring in your sleep." Varric replied his usual smirk in place. "Something about the Inquisitor. Muttering her name over and over. Something you wanna talk about? We're all guys here after all."

"Excuse me?" Solas said confused and slightly embarrassed.

"It's true, part of the reason why Cassandra grabbed Curly. Didn't want to be a part in spoiling your- dreams."

"Can we please leave. I have a thousand things to do and right now one of those things is in the war room." Cullen turned heel and left making his way into the grand hall.

"Geesh, what's eating him." The dwarf said as he watched the commander leave. "Anyway, the Inquisitor is in the war room. Everyone wants to discuss the Empresses ball and battle plans. You in?"

Solas nodded, glad enough that the topic changed rather quickly. "Yes," slowly the two caught up to Cullen as they made their way to the war room.

* * *

><p>AN: I am tired, in pain, and ready for spring break. School always kicks my ass so sorry for the delay. I fucked up my shoulder which gave me enough time to finish this. It's probably got a lot of grammatical errors so I will most likely go back and change it for spelling reasons. I hope you enjoy it. It's a long chapter and dealt mostly with Solas. I also had the strange mental vision at the (if you have ever seen Harold and Maude) of Cole laying in bed blowing bubbles and thinking, "I'm the man." XD

So what do you think the demon has planned for Solas. What's the knot up Curly's butt. Are you excited for the Empresses ball and should there be lemons? Lol. Should I make Lemon pie... that sounds so non metaphorically good right now. Hmmmmmm. =0=

So what did you think about this chapter? Leave me a review please because you guys are so awesome and who knows if you leave suggestions it might either insight me to make a one shot or add it to the story. Ok, shout outs!

AngelAvengerl: Lol. I'm glad it was. I was worried I went super cliché with that so I am glad you liked it.

MoonPrincess623: Lol. OMG when I read this I couldn't help but think of season three of American horror story when Kyle and Madison hold out their hands to initiate Zoe into a threesome. It made me laugh so hard and yet I kinds want to write this out, it's so wicked. Maybe not in this story but ones hot would be great.

Calypsokitsune: Yesh, I wantz **ALL** the **ATTENIONS**!


End file.
